


Charlas por el móvil

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Skype, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Lo sostuve por un momento antes de desbloquearlo y conectarme en la única aplicación que había descargado. Ya había entendido cómo funcionaba esa red de comunicaciones, aunque me dio ciertos problemas al principio. Leí los tres nombres que le aparecían en la pantalla, decidiendo a quién llamaría esa noche. La decisión no era tan difícil, pero llevaba meses sin saber de él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Charlas por el móvil

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J.K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (FanFiction)

BETA: Nea -fantastic- Poulain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se hacía un poco tarde y no podía quitarme de encima esa sensación desagradable que me llevaba acompañando todo el día.

Decidí usar ese objeto muggle que me había regalado mi hijo el verano pasado:

—Tefelófono —murmuré buscándolo en el escritorio—. Tiene que andar por aquí.

Lo sostuve por un momento antes de desbloquearlo y conectarme en la única aplicación que había descargado. Ya había entendido cómo funcionaba esa red de comunicaciones, aunque me dio ciertos problemas al principio.

Leí los tres nombres que le aparecían en la pantalla, decidiendo a quién llamaría esa noche. La decisión no era tan difícil, pero llevaba meses sin saber de él y me daba mucho miedo que no me contestara.

¿Podemos hablar?

Escribí pidiéndole a Morgana que me respondiera.

«Está en línea». Pensé analizando mi texto, viendo la pantalla nervioso, sin darme cuenta que temblaba ligeramente.

*Diablito, berenjena y gotitas* Si estás dispuesto.

Obtuve respuesta y fui débil, a él no le podía decir que no, con él no cabían las conversaciones sin sentido, con él empezábamos fuerte y sin tapujos.

¿Estás solo? *Fueguito y guiño*

Le pregunté sacándome la corbata del uniforme.

¡Sí! No le des largas, Malfoy.

Leí esa frase varias veces antes de responder.

Como me encantaría poder estar a tu lado como hace años.

Escribí recordando esas escapadas a espaldas de nuestras parejas: de la poca luz que siempre nos rodeaba, de la suavidad de sus caricias sobre mi piel desnuda. Sólo con eso sentí la urgencia, la presión en mis pantalones me hizo bajármelos de un tirón y bajar una mano a mi entrepierna.

Si quieres puedes venir, ella no está aquí.

Era mi oportunidad, aunque Scorpius estaba en su habitación; si se despertaba y yo no estaba en casa, pensaría que era un padre terrible.

Presioné ese ícono que se usaba para poder ver a la otra persona y unos segundos después él apareció en mi pantalla. El despeinado cabello negro, las gafas de botella y esos ojos verdes me veían, las percibía más dilatadas que usualmente.

—¿Le diste al candado? —me preguntó bajando un poco el aparato, dejándome ver la corbata roja y oro rodeando su cuello y su pecho descubierto, incitándome a hacer lo mismo.

Puse nuestra conversación en privado y desabroché los botones de mi camisa.

—¿Te pusiste esa corbata cuando te escribí? —interrogué oyendo mi propia voz ronca por la pasión.

Él asintió y se mordió los labios.

Puse el tefelófono sobre la mesa y me eché hacia atrás en la silla, ahora él podía verme hasta las rodillas y él me imitó. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, excitado al ver que no tenía nada cubriéndolo y me quité la única prenda que aún portaba.

—Tócate para mí, Harry —susurré viendo su mano bajar a su polla, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Sabía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien.

Necesitaba los recuerdos y le tomé una foto a la pantalla, como siempre lo hacía.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
